vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Hag of Rainier
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Suzanne Wirtz *'Birthplace:' Somewhere in Germany. *'Current Residence:' A cabin deep in the woods around Mr Rainier, Wa. *'Parents: Father:' Carl Wirtz -- Innkeeper (Decesed, natural causes. Mother: Fredia Wirtz -- Innkeepers wife. (Deceased, burned as a witch by the Catholic Church) *'Siblings:' Carl, Freida, Hanz, Elise, Werner, Otto *'Birthdate:' March 20,1708 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5"2" *'Weight:' 97 *'Build:' Slender and willowy, small breasted. *'Marital status:' Widow *'Description:' A pale shadow of a woman that typically wears homespun caftans of spider silk. (Yes she has that kind of time) She looks more like a ghost than a real woman so pale and colorless is she. She doesn't look a day over 16 but has the mannerisms of the very old. *'Skin coloring:' Milk pale *'Eyes:' Golden, penetrating. The one feature that truly stands out. *'Hair:' Platinum blond *'Routine Activities:' Spinning, weaving and minding her own business *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' A practitioner of Earth magic. She would be called a witch in some circles. *'Financial Status:' Unknown. She lives off the grid, totally off the grid. *'Group Affiliations:' None *'Known Associates:' None *'Personality:' Bitter. She pretty much has a redwood sized chip on her shoulder over the Burning Times If anyone was entitled to have such a chip it would be her. She cares for her woods and minds herself. It's a minor miracle she has not turned dark. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be left alone *'Physical/mental Problems:' Holds a grudge against most of western society, males in particular, religious males in particularly particular. *'Enemies (And Why):' Witchhunters, and their spiritual descendants. for the obvious reasons. *'Special Abilities:' Old. Been there done that, didn't like it. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Her own issues. She has allowed them to separate her from the rest of Humankind to an unhealthy degree. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Born the seventh child of the local Innkeeper she was marked early as different the paleness earned her the name Suzanne the biblical lilly of much strength. The name proved prophetic and as the burning times rolled across the land destroying women and everything it touched. Suzanne had real power, the gaze of the witch hunter passed her by. It did not miss her Mother or her Sisters. In time she married. War took her husband and her sons. Again the witch hunter targeted the town and her daughter was consumed as well. Suzanne herself retreated from the gaze of man. Surprisingly she did not strike out against these men, but religion and those that professed it were marked as her foes. She moved to the Americas and with her knowledge and feel for the land made her way across the continent. She sensed the power of Mr. Rainier and settled in its shadow. She withdrew from contact with modern people. Always maintaining her frail youth and beauty. She might have remained thus for centuries more if Favel had not sensed her and drawn her out. His mastery of life magic could not be denied. The tradition varied greatly, but it was. He changed her to deal with a black witch in the Seattle area. A stain on magic and the land. Her prejudices stood firmly in the way. They could suffer the witch for all she cared. Favel recruited Molly Abba to have a word with the woman. Perhaps her own kind and a female could move her. He first tried Amalthea Skywatcher. Amalthea replied it was not her place. Molly was willing to speak to the woman. Suzanne has not forgiven man for everything, she certainly has not forgiven religion. However she has been shown that one must not visit the sins of the fathers on the sons. You need to let the past be the past to live in the future. Molly's great weight of years and her own trials were enough to show her that the past can be allowed to slip away. It remains to be seen if she will rejoin society. Yes the black witch was dealt with. With the stabilization project Molly went back up there. There were some long talks. Everyone that could do the rituals was needed. This was not about religion or men, it was about the whole world. Now that she is down, and has a few lunches with the gang, even Casanova is a nice guy over brats and beer. She realized she has self isolated. People were not as bad as she had made then out to be. *'Bureau File:' Leave her alone. She is hurting no one and bothering her could change that. She isn't an asset, she does not require watching. If she comes down, be welcoming. We strongly suggest informing someone like Starry Windchilde and standing back. Other than that, again, leave her alone. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Historical Category:Magician